


A Very Private Mission

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [7]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Batman has a special mission in mind for Batgirl.No one else need know.He loves to have control at all times.Sometimes it's good to give in.This is a very private mission.A Batman and Batgirl relationship.





	A Very Private Mission

 

* * *

He always liked to take charge.

It could be a meeting, a conversation, a fight, a mission, or sex; but he liked to be in charge.

He liked being in control.

Having control.

Taking control.

She never gave up control, except with him.

When they were together she let him have that control.

He was skilled enough for her to completely let go and just follow his lead.

He made good decisions.

He was very good at what he did.

Especially to her.

With any other man she needed equality, she didn't like subservience.

But when he was in charge, the things he did!

She let him make the plans, and carry them out until the end.

The end was always glorious.

He told her to meet him an hour early.

Leave the underwear home.

And for him and him alone she did.

She did what he wanted, and knew it would end very well.

She felt strange at first.

Undergarments were a type of mask after all.

They could hide, expand, contract, enhance.

Without them she felt exposed, naked, and aroused.

It was like a special secret between them like their trysts.

She had been with him yesterday in his office.

No masks.

She became annoyed when he tore her panties.

She always got annoyed.

He always tore them anyway.

It was always worth it.

And secretly she wanted him to do it, to take, to control, to seize what he wanted.

But he gave back so much.

Pleasure.

Excitement.

He was skilled like no other man.

And every single time, seeing him in charge, wanting her.

Needing her.

He became so aroused.

That was all hers.

Her control over him.

So she let him take charge and make the decisions, plunder her depths.

But she knew.

They both needed it from each other.

He was there waiting for her.

Fire in his eyes.

Arousal in his face, his very body language.

He wanted her.

Sometimes she kissed him.

Sometimes she'd slap him.

Most times both.

That made it good, the conflict between them.

She didn't make it too easy for him.

Nor did he.

He pushed her to where he wanted her.

He wasn't soft or gentle.

Sometimes she had bruises for days. 

Like now, with his mouth tasting her, teasing her, licking her, melting her.

He left nothing untouched, unteased, he made her so horny.

She couldn't wait for her satisfaction as he teased her with his tongue, his fingers frigging her core as she moaned his name.

She was so very close!

 

**"Batmaaann! OH! Oh my god! Don't you dare stop !"**

 

His hands so tight on her, holding her steady unable to escape, bruising her.

She was writhing beneath him, trying not to scream.

She usually did though.

She was a screamer.

 

**"Oh, I'm com... mmmrph!"**

 

He covered her mouth as she screamed, or he kissed her and swallowed it like honey.

Stole it from her.

It made it all the more exciting.

And when they had both found their release, it was glorious.

Fireworks and shooting stars, suns exploding, everything and more.

 

Then, as though it had never happened, it was time for the mission.

As soon as her world stopped spinning and her legs stopped shaking, and she could zip up again.

 

_"_ **Smoke pellets, now, Batgirl!"**

 

She loved going on missions with him.

It was a very private mission.


End file.
